Jouzai
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |birthdate=June 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=57 |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor, Missing-nin |nature type=Aroma Release |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |unique traits=Can absorb chakra |ninja registration=GR3464 |academy age=11 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Otogakure~Fomerly |clan= Kinoka Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime }} revered as the Unpleasant Skunk (水芭蕉嫌, Sukanku Iyarashii) is a Missing-nin from Otogakure's Kinoka Clan (木の香一族, Kinoka Ichizoku). Originally one of the founding fathers of Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sound"), Jouzai has since defected from the village he once called home to peruse personal interests. He was branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven (地の呪印, Chi no Juin) sometime ago, after his clan's Aroma Release (香り型 Kaori) Kekkei Genkai garnered the interest of Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru).Cursed Seal of Heaven ApplicationAroma Release Application Background In his youth, Jouzai first met Orochimaru during a civil war, in which memebers of the Kinoka Clan were pitted against members of the Kamizuru Clan. Orochimaru took interest in Jouzai's potential and abilities, after witnessing the boy murder countless shinobi first hand. During his childhood, Jouzai was unsure of his own purpose in life beyond fighting for the sake of his people. Orochimaru offered him power in return for working for him, an offer Jouzai initially rejected, though with a degree of convincing, Jouzai fled the scene with Orochimaru. Without Jouzai's assistance, the Kinoka Clan faced extinction, leaving him as the only known living member of the clan after the war. Jouzai would fulfill his purpose as one of Orochimaru's most loyal soldiers, functioning as a spy. In due time, Orochimaru ran his fair share of experiments on Jouzai, in an attempt to replicate his DNA. In return for his efforts, Orochimaru also branded Jouzai with the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and stationed him to the Sound Three, a lesser branch of the more prestigious Sound Four (音隠れの忍四人衆, Otogakure no Shinobi Yonin Shū).Cursed Seal of Heaven Application Over the course of several years, Jouzai's loyalty earned him recognition as Orochimaru's next body, though to a much lesser extent than the likes of Kimimaro and Uchiha Sasuke. Jouzai was also given command of one of Orochimaru's hideouts by Orochimaru himself, a testament to both his power and purpose. When Orochimaru founded Otogakure, Jouzai took responsibility of renewing his clan through several sexual assaults on the women of nearby villages. In the end, Jouzai was never used as a body, as Orochimaru was defeated by Uchiha Sasuke beforehand, and by the time the Sannin had returned, Jouzai had long since defected from the village to pursue other interests. Personality Jouzai is a downright cruel man, who finds pleasure in the suffering of others. He has incredible bloodlust for a man his age, who often takes it out on members of his own clan, if no reasonable source is within distance. Jouzai often utilizes various curses and swears throughout the course of a battle, claiming it helps "fulfill" his needs. Jouzai has a soft side for children, surprisingly, though her prefers not to exhibit it on a daily basis, or in any case, in public. Appearance Jouzai is a dark skinned man of great stature. His full height of 6'5" allows him to easily overwhelm other shinobi. He has long jet black hair that's normally spiked up, with bells on the tip of each strand. These bells act as satellites for his Protective Tag Barrier technique, which prevents his Byakugan from ever being stolen. An eye path is worn over his right eye socket, which houses a transplanted Byakugan. When activated, the veins around the right side of his face thicken. He dresses in a fashion similar to Kimimaro, donning a set of loose dark colored trousers complete with a purple "pretzel" belt, which works to hold up his shirt. Over the top half of his body, he wears a loose fitted cotton gi, one that can easily be taken off and kept at his waist in order to utilize the wings that come with the state 2 transformation. He wears open toed shinobi sandals like most, with a long black Kokutō sheathed at his right side. Abilities Aroma Release As a member of the Kinoka Clan, Jouzai possesses the rights to the unique Aroma Release Kekkei Genkai. The initial ability of Aroma Release is the enhanced sense of smell it grants it's wielder. Those possessing this kekkei genkai have a sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average, though unlike the technique of the Inuzuka clan, they are granted an immunity to them as well. The second portion of Aroma Release is it's ability to capture scents through the nostrils. This is done by first capturing a certain scent through the nose, then later mimicking the chakra signature of the scent to perfection. Similarly to the sharingan, which memorizes gestures through the sense of sight, Aroma Release memorizes scents through the sense of smell. The third ability granted by Aroma Release is the action of emitting a given scent through the pores of the human body. By mimicking the chakra signature of a certain scent, whether it have originally belonged to a human being, animal or object, members of the Kaori clan are able to mimic the scent to perfection. Byakugan The Byakugan was a gift from Orochimaru to Jouzai, which he acquired prior to his defection from Konohagakure, when he was busy testing experiments on several living and deceased humans, one of which, happened to be a Hyuga. Orochimaru either extracted the eyes before the death of a lesser branch family member, or took the eyes of a main branch family member's death. Orochimaru planned to utilize the eyes for himself in the future, though because he initially planned to devour Jouzai and use his body as his own, he allowed for his soldier to manifest the Byakugan in his right eye socket to improve his vision. Jouzai's weak vision was discovered by Kabuto through a medical eye examination and through conducting research over the Kinoka Clan. Jouzai possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 meter field of vision when activated, Jouzai's Byakugan can easily see past 300 meters, a feat achieved through years of hard work. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers as only a particularly strong barrier such as the Four Black Fogs Formation is able to somewhat distort the Byakugan's perception. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. The Byakugan was also shown able to magnify objects to see the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. Arguably its greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. The Byakugan can also discern a transformation from the real person through their chakra. It is from the Byakugan's especially acute perception of chakra that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their signature fighting style: Gentle Fist. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist has been labelled as the greatest taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. Cursed Seal Jouzai was branded with the Cursed Seal of Heaven by Orochimaru himself, in the hopes of maximizing his potential. Initially, the power of the cursed seal greatly overwhelmed Jouzai, to the point where he could no longer control his body on his own free will. Through determination and perseverance alone, Jouzai was able to gain control over the senjutsu chakra donated by Orochimaru. The cursed mark has two stages, with the preliminary stage taking the appearance of black flame like patterns around Jouzai's body. This pattern is emitted through the curse seal on Jouzai's chest, and spreads out to engulf the better part of his body. Once fully covered, what is referred to as stage 1, gives Jouzai a substantial boost in power. His speed, strength and overall athletic abilities are blown off the charts, and he is now able to garner senjutsu chakra as a weapon, as well as being able to freely incorporate it into any of his techniques. Jouzai's true power is revealed upon activation of the second stage of the cursed seal. The flame like patterns emitted from the previous state spread out and overwhelm the body, forcing Jouzai to transform physically, as a result of over exposure to natural energy. His skin tone takes on a darker, more menacing hue, his hair lengthens, falling down his back. A set of bat claw-like wings sprout from his back, granting him flight. A dark black star sits in the center of his face, overtaking his nose. In this state, Jouzai gains yet another incredible raise in power, pushing his physical attributes over super human limits. He breaks all borders with humanity and can fully manipulate natural energy to his liking. While in this state, Jouzai's body continues to passively absorb chakra overtime, and when used in conjunction with his Aroma Release Kekkei Genkai, it allows him to also absorb the chakra signature of various scents, of which he can collect and store into his own body for future use. Other Skills Jouzai is proficient in Kenjutsu, often utilizing a poisoned Kokutō for several purposes throughout battle. With it, he has been able to hold his own against even the greatest of swordsmen, utilizing the various boosts he receives from passively absorbing natural energy. Jouzai is also adept in taijutsu, using his Byakugan to pinpoint the weak spots on the body of his opponent. Though he is unable to utilize the Gentle Fist, Jouzai relies on his patent wrestling moves, classified as Nintaijutsu by the Fourth Raikage, to win battles. Stats Trivia References